The present invention relates to a planetary transmission including a novel planetary gear assembly.
Planetary transmissions, disposed at the ends of drive axles, are generally known and have commonly been used for heavy-duty vehicles such as trucks and construction machinery. They are advantageous for such heavy-duty use because the minimize the torque which must be transmitted by the differentials and axle shafts of such vehicles.
Such planetary transmissions in the past have added considerably to the expense of heavy-duty vehicles, and have been difficult to repair or replace. As a result, planetary transmission of the type described have been employed generally only on more expensive lines of trucks and other vehicles. Because of the advantages which may be obtained from planetary transmission at the ends of drive axles, it would be desirable to provide a relatively inexpensive plentary gear assembly which can be easily assembled and disassembled from the vehicle and which further would permit the drive axle shaft to be removed from the transmissin without requiring disassembly of the transmission.